Kaina
Name Kaede Nakamura In-game: ''Kaina Gender Female Age 16 Appearence She originally has long blonde hair, but dyes it a lot. Before she had entered the game, she had recently dyed it a bright orange color and has kept it since then. Her hair is kept in a braid that falls down to her waist. She has bright green eyes and freckles. She stands at about 5'6. Her starter outfit is a light green tunic and chest armor with white pants and boots. Over the course of SAO her appearence stays the same. Most of the outfits she wears are usually themed in green: '''Floor 1-8: '''Starter outfit '''Floor 9: '''Long green coat with a hood, a black long sleeve shirt, white pants, brown knee high boots, and black gloves. '''Floor 12-15: '''Green tunic, black shorts, boots, and black fingerless gloves. '''Floor 40: '''Because of the weather on this floor weighing her hair down, Kaina desides to cut her hair to above the shoulder. Personality Usually a quiet and timid girl in the real world, online Kaina takes on a bright and bubbly personality. She's very confident and friendly, never hesitating to start up conversations with strangers, but that was before she realized that she was stuck in the virtual world. Kaina is very unsure of herself and gets scared easily. Now that she can't simply log out when things gets hard, she's having a very difficult time getting used to her new life. After a few months in SAO, Kaina becomes much friendlier and opens up easier to others. She's more brave now, and likes to tease certain players in the game. Bio Kaede is not a stranger to MMO games before SAO. She had been playing them ever since she was a little kid with her brother. Since her parents both worked and were often away from home a lot, she and her brother would spend hours alone at the house. Not that they minded though, the two often spent the day holed up in one of their bedrooms with their eyes glued to the computer screen or TV. When her brother went off to college, Kaede realized just how alone she was. Not having many friends, she had often gone straight home after school to play more video games, however the house felt empty without her brother there with her. At school, she wasn't noticed and it being high school it was already to late for Kaede to try to worm her way into any group. In a way, the announcement of the game SAO had been her savior. Finally she had something to look forward to! Kaede spent all of the money she had saved up from birthdays and allowances to buy the game, which she happily rubbed in her brother's face. She never expected though, for anything like this to happen... Character Class ''Thief- ''It is a character class that Kaina has always favored. She has the special ability of 'steal' however she never uses it, due to it's 'immoral' purpose. Weapons '''Hikkou' A silver katana with an ornate design on the hilt of it. Kaina acquired the blade on the 6th floor from a mini boss fight. Hikkou was a part of the award. The blade is fairly light and swift to handle and is Kaina's main weapon. Thrice Poisoned A special knife that Kaina got at the same time she recieved Hikkou. The knife was a gift from Wryth, a blacksmith/merchant she met on the 6th floor. The blade is able to split into three and is laced with poison. Suta Knives Throwing knives that are Kaina's most recent weapons. She got them from a Blacksmith named Rory after completing a mission for him. He made the knives out of an ore that she brought to him called Moonstone. Sword Skills Rapid Bite Single-Shot Flash Hit Double Circular '''Starter Equipment/Items: '''A rusty Katana and 1 knife, 2 potions, and 1 crystal Luca Luca is a wolf pup that player Jyun found in the forest of Floor 15. Since Luca was only a pup at the time and seemingly harmless, Jyun decided to find a home for the AI. It was quickly found out that Kaina would be the perfect canidate for the job. Unlike most AIs, Luca is unable to communicate with it's owner and unlike the Seven Special Wolves, does not have a human form. He can however help Kaina in fights after he grows into in adult. Luca's personality as a pup is best described as troublemaker and playful. As he grows into an adult he'll still keep his playful mood, but because more serious in battle situations. From the get go, Luca is very protective of Kaina. He has light brown fur, with a lighter brown stomach, feet, and muzzle. Kainaaa.jpg|Kaina in ALO as a Sylph Kainna.jpg|Kaina in swimsuit Endgame Armor.jpg|Kaina's End Game Armor Kaina Short hair.jpeg Kaina.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player